Stairway to Heaven
is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season and the 91st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith and Miranda each cross a line, William Dunn regrets his decision and Izzie finally confronts what Denny's appearance means. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 513MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 513CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 513IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 513AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 513GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 513MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 513RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 513CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 513MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 513LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 513DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 513DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 513OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 513WilliamDunn.png|William Dunn 513ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 513MelindaPrescott.png|Melinda Prescott 513Kelly.png|Kelly 513RyanSpalding.png|Ryan Spalding 513SadieHarris.png|Sadie Harris 513JacksonPrescott.png|Jackson Prescott 513NurseTyler.png|Nurse 513InternSteve.png|Intern Steve 513InternDani.png|Intern Dani 513InternPierce.png|Intern Pierce (right) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Eric Stoltz as William Dunn *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Samantha Mathis as Melinda Prescott *Amy Sloan as Kelly *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding *Melissa George as Dr. Sadie Harris Co-Starring *Aaron Refvem as Jackson *Moe Irvin as Nurse *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Candice Afia as Intern Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Intern Dani *Tymberlee Chanel as Intern Claire *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Joseph Williamson as Intern Pierce *Winston Story as Intern Leo Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Stairway to Heaven, originally sung by Led Zeppelin. *This episode scored 14.25 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 5x13-1.png 5x13-2.png 5x13-3.png 5.13-stairwaytoheaven.jpg 5x13-4.png 5x13-5.png 5x13-6.png Quotes :Izzie: Heaven or hell? :Denny: Yes. :Izzie: You're here for me. :Denny: Yes. :Izzie: No. You're not here for me. You're here FOR me. You're here for me. :Denny: I loved you so much. I loved you so much that when I got to come back for you, I thought... you were my heaven. But maybe... maybe I'm your hell. :Izzie: I'm sick. I'm sick, aren't I? And instead of telling me... instead of telling me to save my life - you son of a bitch! You selfish son of a bitch. I hate you! I hate you! :Denny: I didn't know that there was a chance. Miracles happen. Medical miracles happen every day. You said it! You said that! :Izzie: Leave! Leave. :Denny: I can go now... because you know. But it's your choice. You get to choose. But, Iz, If I go... I don't know... I don't know if I can come back. If I go... :Izzie: In the choice between heaven and hell, I choose heaven. I choose life. Go. Get out of here! Go out get of here! Go. :Denny: I really hope this is heaven. :Izzie: Go. What are you waiting for? :Denny: This. :(Denny kisses Izzie.) Category:All Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes Category:GA Episodes